


Dancing is Dumb

by ThatWasntJustMe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntJustMe/pseuds/ThatWasntJustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballroom dancing is dumb. Who invented it, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing is Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting/gifts).



**“Sokka, I really don’t dance,” Toph said slowly, hanging her head and scuffling her feet.**

**“It’s something all the men and women had to learn back in my tribe. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Sokka prompted, taking one of Toph’s hands and placing the other on her waist. Toph pulled and turned away from him.**

**“I won’t be good at it. I’m blind!” Toph exclaimed, waiving her had in front of her unseeing eyes, “I can’t see you or your feet. I’ll just be no good!”**

**“Toph, your blindness is what makes me think you’ll be great at this. You can feel me and the music better than I ever could. It also gives the band a chance to warm up.”**

**Sokka held out his hand again. “Just five minutes.”**

**“Okay… just five minutes.”**

**Sokka guided Toph’s hand to his shoulder and she pulled him close so she could feel his movements.**

**“I’m gonna totally beat your butt at this.”**

**“There’s the Toph I know,” Sokka said, smiling down at the top of her head. He glanced over at the tuning quartet in the corner of the empty ballroom.**

**“Could you play something, uh, dancy?” Sokka asked. Toph giggled a bit at his choice of words, but held on to him. The musicians started to play a slow waltz, and Sokka began to lead Toph in slow, three-step circles, glancing down cautiously to avoid stepping on her bare feet.**

**“This isn’t so bad, is it Toph?” Sokka asked, enjoying the warmth and closeness of her body.**

**“It’s a little girly for me, but I guess I could get used to it.”**

**Sokka knew that she meant she was enjoying it. She would never come out and say it, though. Toph had a pride that was tougher than she was, and for most people, it was very difficult to break through. Sokka stopped trying with small matters a long time ago.**

**They danced their way through the full of the piece, flowing together and becoming an embodiment of the music. To anyone who might have seen them, it looked as if they were lifetime dance partners, falling in to step with each other like putting on a pair of well-loved shoes.**

**After the song ended, the pair fell still, still holding each other close. Toph was the first to snap out of the haze that had fallen over the both of them, pushing Sokka away and brushing herself off.**

**“That was really dumb,” she said, turning her head away from Sokka to hide her blush. Sokka immediately took up the same position, jumping away from Toph.**

**“Yeah, that was really dumb. Who came up with dancing, anyways?”**

**Sokka snapped when he heard the quartet snickering in the corner.**

**“Hey! Who asked you?” he shouted at them. They immediately covered their laughs with their hands, and turned their heads.**

**“C’mon, Sokka. Let’s get outta here,” Toph said, heading towards the door.**

**Sokka followed her. They ended up dancing again that night in front of Appa, humming the music from earlier.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short (again) but I'm terrible at any sort of writing that's over 2 pages, apparently. Plus the dancing was the only bit I wanted to write. There may also be a ballroom AU for Merthur and/or Johnlock, due to a promise to a beautiful girl.


End file.
